


drinks and dances

by adabarbacarisi



Series: fics for friends [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ficlet, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Married Barisi, Professor Rafael Barba, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: The husbands attend a holiday party.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: fics for friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	drinks and dances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely Chey!

Sonny smiles fondly at his husband as the other man adjusts his tie for him, skilled fingers smoothing the soft blue fabric into place. Rafael nods, satisfied at Sonny's ensemble, and looks up at him. "Still nervous?"

"A little," Sonny admits. "Your colleagues are some of the most impressive lawyers in the state. It's hard not to feel intimidated meeting them for the first time."

Rafael takes Sonny's hands in his reassuringly and presses a slow, sweet kiss to his lips. "You, my darling, need to think as highly of yourself as I do. I think you're very impressive, I know others do as well."

Sonny ducks his head and knows he is blushing at the compliment, still so soft for his man after all these years. He squeezes Rafael's hands and closes the little distance between them so he can feel his husband's lips on his own again.

They stand there for a few moments in a comfortable silence enjoying each others touch, before leaving their apartment and making their way towards the hotel where the Columbia Law faculty holiday party is being held this year. This is Rafael's second year teaching and Sonny had been invited to functions before as his partner of course but work always got in the way. As he is no longer a detective it is less likely that a case will drag him away from supporting his husband at the last minute.

When they get to the party and have festive cocktails in hand, they begin circulating the room so Rafael can mingle and introduce Sonny to his colleagues and friends. After the first couple of people, Sonny has to get himself a second and then a third drink, becoming happily tipsy. Rafael has his hand placed proudly in the crook of Sonny's elbow, or distractedly low on his back. His hand is warm through the fabric of his suit, a familiar touch that helps to calm Sonny's nerves.

"Isabella, this is my husband Assistant District Attorney Dominick Carisi." Rafael says, eyes shining with pride as he and Sonny meet one of Rafael's favourite colleagues. "Dominick, this is Isabella Young, a remarkable woman and our brilliant professor of ethics."

Sonny smiles brightly and extends his hand for Isabella to shake, "Lovely to meet you, Isabella. Please, call me Sonny."

"Likewise, Sonny." Isabella says. "I've heard great things, you are definitely your husband's favourite topic of conversation outside of his criminal law classes."

Rafael laughs warmly at Isabella's comment and leans closer into Sonny, "Can you blame me?"

Sonny rolls his eyes affectionately, happiness and love making him feel a little giddy.

The night is more fun than Sonny had predicted, and even convinces Rafael into a couple of slow dances. Moving around the dancefloor he is reminded of their wedding earlier in the year and he thinks to himself how thankful and lucky he is to have this love, to get to spend a nice evening with his beautiful husband in his arms.


End file.
